The Gulag
Prison Break Find a Way Out of the Cell After a long cutscene, we find Lara in a jail cell. A Remnant prisoner is being held in a cell nearby. Grab the pipe in the corner and pull it off the wall. Use it to smash through the crumbling wall to the right of the cell bars. Go through the gap and you will enter a small room that contains a Recurve Bow '''and some '''Rope '''on a desk. Grab them and go back to the cell. Shoot at the rope-wrapped panel that's just above the door, and Lara will use a rope arrow to pull it down. Rope arrows can only be used on objects wrapped in rope. You just have to press the normal aim and fire buttons to shoot one. Anyways, climb up through the newly-made opening. After a quick cutscene, Lara agrees to help the other prisoner escape. He introduces himself as Jacob, and is going to sneak out with you. Escape the Prison with Jacob Turn around to pick up a '''document sitting on a desk by a yellow telephone. Approach the cell at the end of the hall, and obtain a relic inside. When you're done, follow Jacob down the stairs. Play around with the projector to see some interesting images. Examine the document next to the projector. You can also find a container of herbs and another strongbox; this contains another Compound Bow '''part. When you're good to go, pry open the door to the left of the projection screen, crack open asalvage crate at the bottom of a set of stairs and go up more stairs to the landing above. Climb up the ladder and scramble out of the raised opening on the left of the roof. Lara and Jacob will observe a scene below. She then tells Jacob to stay put while she deals with the soldiers. The Way Out Search the Command Center for a Way to Open the Gate If you can be patient, and quiet, you can kill all ten of the '''Trinity soldiers in the area ahead. Here's a method that could work out for you: Pick up the hardwood laying in front of you and craft some arrows. Start out by killing the man in the guard tower on the right. You can take your time and line up a headshot, so don't worry. Charge your shot and release it to fire when you have the perfect shot. Now aim for the guy in the tower to the left of the first man. Take him out with a headshot. The third target is pacing back and forth along the cargo container to the left. It's pretty tricky to get a headshot here, but you can fire an arrow near him on the ground. When he stops walking and inspects the arrow, shoot him. Climb up the ladder to get onto the roof of the next shack. Move towards the right so the men won't see you. Grab the feathers if you need them. Now walk across the beam to the guard tower. From the tower you can easily take out the welder on the Command Center roof with a quick headshot. Move to the right to spot the two men below. If you spot a third man to the right, make sure he moves away before you kill the other two. You can use a distraction method if you'd like. There are two more men jabbering around a fire in the wide space in front of the Command Center. You can kill them both with one poison arrow, or you could throw a bottle to distract them, and then kill the non-distracted man, and finally finish of the other. If you're still in the tower, use the rope line to cross over to the Command Center. Loot the welder's body and peek through the skylight to spot the final man. Drop down behind the building. If you're already on the ground, move quietly to the back door. Sneak inside and finish him off with a takedown. Use the console with the red light to open the inner gate. Lara gets in touch with Jacob over the walkie talkie and learns he has already snuck inside without her. Find Jacob There's a document on the counter where the man was working. Shoot the red laptop to start the Data Corruption Challenge. There is another red laptop on the other side of the Command Center. Destroy it. Go outside to loot the bodies and gather resources. You will be able to find some hardwood, feathers, pistol ammo and cloth '''in the shack below the first guard tower, a container of herbs and a dead deer you can skin for '''hides in the southern corner of the yard. There are three more red laptops '''out here: one on the side of the Command Center with some other equipment and the last two sitting on boxes near the large blue gate you just opened. Now go through the gate near the laptops. Destroy another '''red laptop just inside the gate to the right. Pick up some herbs and open the''' locker in the back left for some supplies. Stand near the rope-wrapped post and fire a rope line into the rope-wrapped beam above. Climb up the line and drop down onto the landing. Use the window sills and narrow ledges to climb around to the front of the building. Sneak inside. Watch another cutscene to receive your next objective. Hide from the Trinity Soliders You regain control of Lara when she's in a flooded passageway. Wade forward until you can climb out into a small room. Jacob will contact Lara and asks her to meet him in the train yard. Fight through the Trinity Base to the Old Train Station Explore the room to find an '''archivist's map. It reveals a document that is sitting on the nearby desk. Pry open the metal door to continue. In the next room, there is an electrified pool. You obviously want to avoid it. Pick up a relic sitting on the floor nearby. Now go stand stand by the winch and draw your bow. Shoot the rope-wrapped socket dangling from the ceiling into the pool. Lara will anchor the rope arrow into the rope coil on the winch. Use your axe to crank the winch and raise the socket out of the pool. When you've cranked it as far as it can go, the socket will stay out of the pool, allowing Lara to cross safely. Break open the salvage crate. Pry open the metal door to the right and watch the cutscene. When you regain control, Lara now has an Assault Rifle. Shoot the man lunging at Lara as quickly as possible. Kill two more enemies that are sneaking around outside the door. Advance forward carefully, as there are two more soldiers waiting in the shack to the left. If you stay under cover, one of the men will come over to you. After he is defeated, move into the shack and kill the other man. Loot both of the bodies and pick up the rifle ammo and some herbs inside the shack. Peer out the next doorway to kill the next man who's hiding behind a box to the left. Now move out a little farther to shoot another man who's with him. Search both of the bodies and pick up some magnesite ore laying on the ground. When you enter the next hut, two more enemies will appear, Stay concealed behind the cable spool to the right of the door and shoot the red fuel barrel near the back of the room to blow the two men up. If they survive, finish them off before leaving. When you come out of the hut, a short cutscene shows you how to make Shrapnel Grenades. Press Interact to pick up a tin can (Lara has already done so in this cutscene.). Then hold RB/Middle Mouse\L1 to combine it with the magnesite ore to make a grenade. Aim your newly-made grenade at one of the two soldiers ahead. Then throw it with the Fire button. It takes the man out instantly. You can use another grenade on the other man or just shoot him. There's some more magnesite ore and a salvage on the deck to the right, where the last enemy was standing. Enter the shack to find some hardwood and more cans. Craft another grenade and throw it at a soldier lurking around the corner. Then finish him off with whatever weapon you choose. The area should now be clear. Loot the body and pick up the magnesite ore and herbs. Use your lockpick to open the metal cabinet to get some poison arrows. Approach the hole in the floor of the last shack. Look to the right to spot a red laptop. Smash it and then look to the left of the hole for a document. Drop into the tunnel when you're finished. Immediately after dropping down, turn around to find an explorer’s satchel. Continue through the tunnel to emerge on a snowy path. Just ahead is a base camp. You will unlock one of Lara's camp journals'''if you rest here. Squeeze through the partially open gate when you're done resting. There is a '''whole group of enemies here. As soon as they get their sights on Lara, three men turn on the spotlights and start shooting. Quickly scramble behind the boulder ahead and to the right. A tutorial pops up to show you how to rope pull. Take out your bow, aim at the rope-wrapped pole, and fire to bring down the ledge with a enemy on it. The shoot the other two men. This could be a big problem, as Lara has to stand up to do this, leaving her vulnerable to the gunfire. If you want a safer approach, stay behind cover and pick off the men one by one. When you've killed them, four more men appear. One comes out of the shed where the sniper used to be. The rest come in from the right. You should try to deal with the man who comes out of the shed, as he throws grenades. You'll see a red warning icon where the explosive is going to land, so make sure to scramble away to new cover. The shack to the left has good cover, and it also contains some rifle ammo and arrows. When he's dead, kill the man in the guard tower. Two more soldiers will appear on the other side of the fence where you started '''. If you find a gap in the planks, you should be able to snip one of them. If that way is unsuccessful, move behind the stack of boxes in the open area between the sheds. From here is a good spot to shoot the men, and you can find some rifle ammo here. Once those two soldiers are dead, continue up the hill. When you do, a small cutscene introduces you to the next group of enemies: '''two masked men with rifles, a heavily armored man, and a fourth solider with a knife. When you regain control of Lara, she is crouching behind a small barrier. There's some more rifle ammo to the left and some cans to craft a few grenades. A grenade should take care of one of the men with the rifles. If you throw it at the heavily armored guy, it will blow apart some of his armor, which makes him a bit easier to kill. Or, you could use some poison arrows since they do not have protection against poison. You will need to keep moving, as they are adamant in killing Lara, and will keep throwing grenades. You can run back down the hill and hide, but the man with the knife charges right down after you. Try to shoot him quickly. The other guys will follow, but they stay behind cover and just snipe at you. This gives you the chance to fire back. Chip away at the armor on the man until you hit flesh, and he dies. After the battle, loot your enemies' bodies for anything useful. You can find some magnesite ore and hardwood in the first shed, and a red laptop. The second shed has a basket of herbs. The third shed has a salvage crate, magnesite ore, and another red laptop. If you found the Explorer's Satchel in the tunnel before, you can locate some survival caches. The first survival cache is at the top of the hill in the right corner. Go straight through the building at the top of the hill and out through the other side. The second survival cache is buried in the snow on the left side of the path, near the trackhoe and the little bridge over the frozen stream. Enter the building up ahead, and turn around to face the doorway. The final red laptop is here. Destroy it to complete the Challenge. Sitting next to the laptop is a document. Loot the dead bodies that litter this room and proceed down the stairs. At the bottom is a relic. When you step outside, go over to the first boxcar. Turn around to find a mural. Climb through the boxcar and grab the magnesite ore. Outside, loot more dead bodies and pick up some hardwood. Look to the left between the rows of cars to find the third survival cache. When you've gathered you're heart's content, climb into the boxcar to the northeast at the end of the train tracks and watch a quick cutscene. Fugitives Escape the Helicopter As soon as you have control over Lara, climb into the train car and run forward as bullets shower down. Watch another brief cutscene, where at the end Lara hits the water below. Survive the Freezing Waters Swim towards the glowing light. As you press forward, hold B/Shift/Circle '''to swim faster. Go through the bars and head towards the next light. Don't hesitate, and Lara will be fine. The helicopter appears behind you and fires a rocket into the frozen lake. Sprint forward, jumping to clear the '''gaps that appear in the cracking ice. When you reach dry ground, continue forward, then left, scramble up the wall, and keep running up the stairs. Jump to grab the pole, swing across the gap, and scramble up the wooden wall onto the next ledge. Keep running along the metal ledge. When you reach the end, jump across the gap onto the angled ledge. Run towards the higher end and jump out into the open air to grab the zip line. As Lara slides down, another rocket destroys the tower that the line is connected to. As soon as Lara's feet touch the ground, sprint forward and jump across the gaps in the ice. Run straight out to the point and jump to catch the zip line. Again, another rocket is fired at the support tower for the zip line. Lara falls into the icy river, and the screen fades. Category:Rise of the Tomb Raider Walkthroughs